


Right Now

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelic Grace, Coming Untouched, Dean's sober when it counts, Drinking, Grace Kink, M/M, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Dean's night started looking up when an angel suddenly appeared on the barstool next to him. Written for the SPN Kink Bingo prompt Grace Kink.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless, shameless porn. Enjoy. ;)

Dean was horny. That was a fact. He was at a bar a few blocks away from his apartment, and he was checking out slim pickings at ten to closing. He was pretty hammered, but definitely not enough to tap any of the people checking him out. A couple of women who were old enough to be his mom, no thanks, and a couple of beefier guys. Muscular and tall, and they looked like a good time. Most guys that Dean picked up for one night stands turned out to be rough, and Dean liked rough. A lot.

What he wasn't in the mood for was the all too frequent name calling and degrading shit that guys like that seemed to think was totally fine to just whip out. Maybe if he got off on that it’d work out, but he wrinkled his nose up and turned back to his drink. Just as he was about to throw in the towel, there was a rustle to his right and a scent like the charged air before a storm filled up his senses. Angel.

This was a weird part of town to find one in, and Dean’s brow furrowed as he turned unsteadily in his seat to check him out. “Woah,” he breathed as he caught sight of the guy’s sharp jawline, high cheekbones, and intensely blue eyes. Fucker was good looking.

The guy’s lips twitched up in a tiny smirk, and his eyes landed on Dean as he turned to face him, too. Oh now that was just … that wasn’t fair  _ at all.  _ Dean blinked stupidly, drunkenly. Suddenly, he wished he was sober.

“You’re so hot,” Dean slurred, and then his cheeks flushed because yes, he had just said that out loud and he did have some modicum of shame left in him. A very tiny modicum apparently because when the guy’s smile broadened, Dean forgot what he was embarrassed about. Clearly he was smooth as fuck.

“And you,” the guy said succinctly in a low-dirty voice that sent tingles down Dean's spine, “are much too drunk to take to bed. Which is a pity, because I happen to think that you’re pretty ‘hot’, as well.”

There were actual air quotes to emphasize the word hot. It was dorky … and cute … and somehow worked for the guy. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

Dean’s brow furrowed again in concentration as his mind chased after an idle thought. “Hey … can’t you guys do the thing with your, you know, grace or whatever? Like, make me sober enough for this?”

Castiel smiled lopsided at him. “I could. Some people find it incredibly intimate, however.”

Dean didn’t even hesitate, he just leaned forward and looked at Castiel through his lashes, want thrumming through his body. “Wanna do it?”

For a moment, Castiel scrutinized his face, and Dean bit suggestively down on his bottom lip, smirking. There wasn't much of a chance to rethink it before Castiel had gently pressed two fingers against Dean's forehead and then it was like a rush of cool water pulsed through his veins. Sensation like nothing else he'd ever felt flooded him, and in the two seconds it took for Castiel to cleanse his blood of alcohol, Dean went from nothing to rock fucking hard.

“Shit,” Dean sighed as he fluttered open eyelids he hadn't noticed closing. His gaze focused on Castiel's smug face. “That was.…” 

“Are you feeling better?” Castiel asked, like he couldn't tell.

Dean shivered, stone cold sober, and a hundred percent turned the fuck on. “Yeah, listen, how do you feel about you, me, and the alley out back? Right now?”

Both of Castiel's eyebrows rose, but his mouth formed into a little grin. “Right now?”

“Yeah, Castiel,” Dean said with a dirty smirk, voice dipping low and seductive. “Right now.”

Castiel’s smile went devious and Dean had a half-second to wonder why before Castiel's hand closed over his shoulder and he found himself outside and pressed up against a cold brick wall. The only thing that kept him upright while his head spun for a moment was the weight of Castiel's hips pressing solid and hot against his own.

“Jesus,” Dean groaned, “We coulda walked out here.”

“You did say right now. I simply expedited the process,” Castiel explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Take everything that literally?”

Castiel’s eyes glittered with amusement in the darkness. “When I want to. Is this why you asked me out here?”

Dean curled his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck. “No, so kiss me already.”

Their lips crashed together in a kiss that spiraled arousal through Dean, left him panting into Castiel’s mouth and grinding his hard cock against Castiel’s hip. Somehow Dean ended up with his legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist, one of Castiel’s hands supporting his thigh, easily holding him up. Castiel’s other hand was cupping Dean’s neck thumbing his jaw and Dean was burning up with every touch.

God, Castiel was a good kisser. Every slide and curl of his tongue, every suck seemed designed to drive Dean wild. Dean’s arms were wrapped around Castiel’s neck, pretty much all he was capable of was holding on for the ride, and that was before he felt the phantom touch of a hand wrapping around his cock. “What the—” he gasped, head thunking back against brick, he’d definitely regret that tomorrow.

Castiel smirked, lips pressing against Dean’s exposed neck, “You seemed to enjoy feeling my grace earlier. I didn’t think I’d be remiss in showing you its other advantages.”

“Fuck, yeah, keep doing that,” Dean panted, writhing in Castiel’s grip, his eyes were squeezed shut, but he felt Castiel leaning back to watch his face as he sped up the grace stroking Dean’s cock. Heat flooded Dean’s cheeks, embarrassment over how he must look, but then Castiel was right back in his space, lips rasping over the shell of Dean’s ear.

“You’re beautiful like this, desperate for me. After I make you come this way, I want to take you home and fuck you. Do you want that, Dean?” Castiel asked in a rough whisper that Dean felt all the way to tips of his toes curled in his boots.

“Yeah, God, Cas—” Dean’s words cut off on a groan as Castiel sucked on Dean’s earlobe at the same time as his grace squeezed tighter around Dean’s cock, seemed to get wetter, almost like a mouth.  _ Fuck.  _ “Want you to fuck me, wanna feel you, ah, inside me. God, please.”

Suddenly there was a gentle touch, like fingers, rubbing slickly around his rim, and Dean vaulted closer to his orgasm in a sudden rush. He arched back into the touch and it breached him, sliding in deep enough to graze his prostate and make him whimper Castiel’s name. Castiel’s lips against his neck, his teeth sinking in hard sent a jolt of pleasure through Dean. His whole body was strung tight, primed to ignite. “Cas—fuck, Castiel,” Dean panted, “I’m gonna—”

The feeling of being stretched wider as another finger pushed inside of him whited out Dean’s thoughts, so fucking hot that his entire being caught fire. Bliss travelled lightning quick over every nerve ending he had while he shook and pulsed into his underwear. Castiel’s grace gradually slowed and vanished, but the rest of him remained rapturously solid, holding Dean as he trembled with aftershocks.

His thumb brushed over Dean’s bottom lip a second before his mouth followed—a lazy, satisfied kiss that was at odds with how hard he was against Dean’s ass. Dean didn’t question it though, he just let himself enjoy the sweetness of it, the slow drags of Castiel’s lips against Dean’s tingling.

Eventually Castiel set him back on his feet, though his hands still hadn’t left Dean, rubbing over his back and settling in the dip of his spine. Dean shifted uncomfortably at the mess in his pants, and he smiled at Castiel. “If we’re gonna go back to your place, I’m gonna need a shower ‘cause I’m gross.”

The same cooling feeling as earlier in the bar trickled over his skin, and Dean realized he was being cleaned—and that … that shouldn’t ‘a been half as hot as it was. “Hmm,” Cas smirked at him. “I think you’re pretty perfect so far, Dean.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and started dragging him out of the alley, “Okay, yeah, we need to get back to your place, like  _ now.” _

There was amusement in Castiel’s voice when he said, “Right now?”

Absently, Dean guided them toward his car, “Yeah Cas, right—wait—”


End file.
